tardirfandomcom-20200213-history
SW: Oberon Kalas
}} Oberon Kalas was a Nautolan self-proclaimed Sith Lord who operated between 20 BBY and 13 ABY. Despite being highly force-sensitive, he wasn't discovered by the Jedi Order. Instead, he became a smuggler, working with his father. This lead him to discover an ancient Sith holocron, which somehow had managed to get into the Kalas freighter. Upon activation, it managed to corrupt Oberon, and he was taught the contents of the holocron. Background Oberon Kalas was a Force-Sensitive Nautolan born on Glee Anselm. He grew up with his father, who was a smuggler. When Oberon came of age, he started working with his father, until he stumbled upon something dark they were freighting. A Sith Holocron. Somehow, Oberon managed to activate it, and in front of him appeared a hologram of the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Freedon Nadd. Oberon started training in secret under Nadd's holocron, and by the time he was 24, he had built his first lightsabre. Freedon trained him in the lightsabre combat form of Shii-Cho, the simplest form, but he was mainly taught in the use of the Force. At the age of 25, he was slightly adept, although still a lowly apprentice. Oberon continued to train under the holocron of Freedon Nadd, and made a pilgrimage to Korriban. He found the ruins of the old Sith Academy, and the Valley of the Dark Lords. He scoured the sites he found for artifacts, and found little to begin with. He then began venturing inside the tombs in the Valley of the Dark Lords, where he finally found something. An ancient lightsabre. He activated it, and the blade was a shining scarlet. He activated his original, pale blue lightsabre, and tested how he'd manage with two blades. After a while, he deactivated both and hid them both in his cloak. He continued further into the tomb, and found a Holocron. This one seemed older than that of Freedon Nadd's. He attempted to activate it, but couldn't. He exited the tomb, and saw over the valley. He decided to enter another tomb, and search it. He found several would-be relics, but when he tried to take them, they crumbled to dust. When he ventured even further in, he found a huge room, with a pillar in the centre. It looked like it could once have been some sort of prison, but it appeared empty. He ventured further in, and found himself within a smaller, though still large chamber, with something that looked like some sort of a skeleton. Oberon sensed the dark side in the skeleton, and thought that it must have been a great beast used by the ancient Sith Lord whom this tomb belonged to to guard it. The tomb was lifeless now, however, and the tomb defenseless. Oberon went into the end of the chamber, and found some sort of Star Map. He was intrigued, and downloaded it to a datapad he had brought. Near the Star Map he found something else. Another Holocron, and another lightsaber. This holocron wouldn't activate either, nor would the lightsaber. He now exited the tombs, and on to the nearest settlement, Dreshdae. Oberon returned to his ship, and activated Freedon Nadd's holocron. Oberon inquired about how to activate his newly discovered holocrons, and the gatekeeper of the holocron explained that to do so Oberon needed to use some sort of Dark Side power on them. He used force lightning on them, but neither activated. The gatekeeper insulted Oberon, and told him to use a more complex and less standard ability. Oberon ignored him, wanting to try out every dark side force he knew. He tried using force choke on them, but neither activated. After using several other abilities, he activated his newly discovered, scarlet lightsaber, and strook one. It activated, revealing a gatekeeper resembling an ancient Sith Lord, Tulak Hord. Oberon asked Hord's gatekeeper of what knowledge was stored within the holocron. The gatekeeper replied with that it was knowledge of lightsaber combat mainly. Oberon took interest, and indulged that he received this knowledge. He was now being taught both lightsaber combat and dark side force use from some of the few things that remained of some of the greatest Sith Lords. He trained for several years, without being able to activate the third holocron, nor the third lightsaber. He had studied for 6 years when the holocrons had nothing left to teach him. He was now a very adept force-user and lightsaber fighter. He started further examining the third holocron, and never got to discover how to activate it. Oberon ultimately abandoned his attempts with it, and went on to study the unactivated lightsaber. He took to opening it up, and found that it was lacking a colour crystal of which would be essential to making it work. He also noticed a security system in it, that without a crystal, it wouldn't activate. He went to the planet of Ilum to find a crystal that would fit. He extracted several crystals, but none of them would fit in the saber. Oberon started thinking that it had to be a very specific crystal. He ventured to several ancient Sith worlds, among them Dromund Kaas, Ziost, Athiss and he even revisited Korriban. He found more Sith artifacts of which would be useful to him, but not the crystal. He realised that a very good place to search would be where his first holocron was found so many years prior; Yavin 4. He found an ancient Sith temple, of which he thoroughly searched. In the sanctum of the temple, he found a crystal. It was glowing blue. He tried to put it in the lightsaber missing a crystal, and it fit. The lightsaber activated, and it was bluer than anything he had seen. He pulled out the third holocron, and looked even more closely at it. He noticed something he hadn't previously; The top was missing. He realised that the crystal might also fit in the holocron, and activate it. He tried, and succeeded. The holocron was activated, and he saw a gatekeeper resembling Jedi. It had a long ponytail, cape and a dual-bladed lightsaber. The gatekeeper told Oberon "You have succeeded in activating this holocron, of which means you have both ventured into the tomb of Naga Sadow and retrieved it, and entered one of my temples on Yavin 4 and retrieved the activating crystal. You have worked hard to achieve the knowledge in this holocron, and all the information in this holocron is available to you. I am Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun." Oberon immediately inquired what kind of knowledge was stored within it, and was informed that it contained massive knowledge of the seventh form, Niman, or more specifically, Jar'Kai. Appearance Personality Abilities and Traits Lightsabre Combat Force Abilities Equipment * Lightsabre #1 The lightsabre that Oberon had built for himself, under the guidance of a holocron of Freedon Nadd. It has a 1.5 hand hilt, and a light blue blade. * Sith Lightsabre #1 A lightsabre that Oberon found within a Sith tomb on Korriban. It has a 1 hand hilt, and a bright scarlet blade. * Sith Lightsabre #2 A lightsabre utilising a highly archaic design, which, according to a holocron of Exar Kun, was modeled after that of Kun's, with the exception of the fact that this sabre is single bladed. It has a 1 hand hilt, and a bright blue blade. * Lightsabre #2 After mastering several forms of lightsabre combat, Oberon built himself a lightsabre based both on designs of lightsabres used by the recent Jedi Order, and ancient Sith designs. It was capable of being used in both dual blade and single blade combat. It utilised a Kaiburr crystal as a focusing lens, and the red crystal from Oberon's first lightsabre. * Sith Shoto After mastering several forms of lightsabre combat, Oberon built himself a shoto based on ancient Sith designs. It has a 1 hand hilt, and a purple Dantari crystal. Vehicles and Vessels Friends and Allies Rivals and Enemies Quotes By About Trivia